This relates in general to systems for providing financial services and transactions.
These systems are generally stand-alone machines. For one example, one such known system is the Automated Transaction Machine (ATM).
One category of ATM includes machines capable of conducting a wide variety of traditional banking transactions including acceptance of cash and/or checks for deposit, check cashing, and withdrawals/dispensing of cash, also referred to herein as currency or notes.
Currency/notes, checks and other sheet materials, generally referred to as documents, that are accepted and/or dispensed by an ATM, are typically housed in containers, such as bins or removeable cassettes, while the documents are stored in the machine. Typically, documents are dispensed from the cassettes and presented by the ATM through an aperture or opening in a user interface, typically in the front facing or top of a housing of the ATM. In some ATM, documents may be accepted through the user interface for deposit and the like and then placed into a cassette.